Amazone ZA-M 1501 (Farming Simulator 15)
The Amazone ZA-M 1501 is a Fertilizer Spreader available in Farming Simulator 15. By spreading Solid Fertilizer on a field, it can double the yielded crops. It is a cheap and simple tool to increase your profits significantly at the start of the game. Overview The ZA-M 1501 is essentially little more than a small tank, holding up to 3000 liters of Solid Fertilizer. It has a device that can spread that Fertilizer on a field, at a rate of 7.2 liters per second. This device is large enough to fertilize your starting field in one go - and is easily affordable at game-start. Fertilization of a field can be performed at any point before the crops have ripened, and will always result in double crop yield. It can be done on ripe crops, but in that case it will only apply to the next crop grown on the same field. The extra revenue from fertilized crops will probably cover the cost of this tool the very first time you use it. The ZA-M has a attachment point, which allows it to be attached to the rear of any tractor in the game. It can also be attached to the front of certain tractors. Mounting on the front tends to give better results when using a Hired Worker. The ZA-M has a very wide working width of 26.0 meters, exactly as much as its larger counterpart, the AMAZONE ZG-B 8200. It also enforces the same speed limit of 20 km/h while operating (Hired Workers will work at only 10 km/h). If operating this tool manually, you will first need to fill it with Solid Fertilizer. This can be done at the blue tank at your farm. Drive the ZA-M up to the tank, and hit the Refill button. The filling process will stop if you hit the button again, drive away from the tank, or when the ZA-M is full to the brim. The ZA-M will not work in manual mode if it is empty. If you use a Hired Worker to operate the ZA-M, the tank does not absolutely require filling - but the Hired Worker will charge you a much greater amount of money for each liter he uses while the tank is empty. It is recommended that you make sure never to let your Worker run out of Fertilizer, to avoid wasting money this way. Note that unlike Sowing Machines, a Fertilizer Spreader will start expending Fertilizer as soon as it is activated, even if you are not on the field, or are running it over a part of the field that has already been fertilized. The ZA-M has less than half the capacity of the larger AMAZONE ZG-B 8200, and will usually run out of fertilizer partway through work on a larger field. However, when using the ZA-M with a Hired Worker, you'll get perfect coverage of the field, whereas the ZG-B will tend to miss parts along the edge. Specifications * Front Hitch: Description Today, farmers and agricultural contractors need fertilizer spreaders more than ever - and in particular ones where safety comes first. And safe in every respect: on the road, during adjustment and when spreading. It is not just a case of saving money but also protecting the environment and and ensuring maximum safety on the roads. Category:Farming Simulator 15 Fertilizer Spreaders Category:Farming Simulator 15 Amazone